Broken Sky
by twilightXgirl14
Summary: based off the Twilight series. Kind of my own Twilight.
1. The Stranger

I ran. My legs were stretching out beneath me. I was breathing hard. I didn't stop to look back. My shoes were soaking wet from the snow and my toes were growing very cold. My through stung with each breath. I could hear the crunch of snow beneath my pursuer's feet. They were growing more distant with each stride I took. I tripped over a tree root in the path. My arms flung in front of me. I tried to get up but a sharp pain rocketed through my ankle. I crawled into the forest and hid in the shadow of an old oak tree. They would never find me. My eyes shot open and I stopped breathing. I could see my trail through the dead leaves and snow. The angels must have heard my prayers because a gust of wind blew all the leaves and covered my path. The thudding of footsteps echoed through my ears. My pursuer was a boy, not just any boy. Mathew Percy. He was strange, pale, like he never went out in the sun. No one hung out with him at school. People tried to stay away from him. He did come to all the track meets though. All the girls said he liked me or something. Why me? I'm not beautiful, or anything. He looked at the ground, then around him, as if I would pop out of nowhere. I hid behind the tree as he looked my way. I could hear the leaves crunch behind me. He stood in front of me. Ok, I secretly thought he was gorgeous. He surprised me, I let out a scream. My heart rate increased once again.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Well, what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. It's those stupid rumors. I want to tell you one thing, I have never killed or raped anyone. You have to believe me."

I looked into his golden eyes and said "I believe you." He nodded and smiled. Mathew sat down beside me. I started to shiver uncontrollably. Without saying anything, he wrapped his coat around me. It wasn't that warm, but it did keep out the cold. I had never met anything with golden eyes, but there was a first for everything. He scooted closer to me once I had put on his coat. He didn't touch me though. The wind blew and my hair flew out from behind my ears and almost hit him in the face. His whole body tensed up.

"Oops! Sorry bout that!" I said making sure it was secure with a barrett I had in my pocket. Mathew slowly relaxed and looked to me and smiled.

"It's fine." he said softly, as he exhaled. The wind was blowing and it was beginning to grow dark out. "Would you want to go on a walk with me?" I suddenly grew nervous, but without thinking, I said yes. He hypnotized me. His deep golden eyes, his magnificent marble sking. It was like he was some kind of male model, and he just happened to take an interest in me. Why me? (Well, I couldn't complain.) He got up and stuck out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. He jerked his hand away as soon as I was safely on my feet. His hand was cold, not unusually cold, but it was different. I don't know how to explain it. We didn't say anything. We just walked back the way we came. He just looked at the ground. I tripped and stumbled over hidden things and he was graceful as ever. I sighed and he looked at me with qustioning eyes.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked looking at him. At the same time, I tripped over a rock or something. His muscular arms reached out and stopped me from falling. Our eyes met and it was like time stopped. He looked like he had crossed some kind of boundary. His arms fell from me and his gaze shifted to the snowy ground.

"It's getting late, better get you home." Mathew said, changing the subject. I didn't aske again, fearing the answer. A few minutes later we approached my house.

"Now, Ellie, no matter what people say, please don't stay away from me. I really do like you, but that's all we can be, is friends. The kids a school, when they find out, will start saying things. Whatever you do, don't listen to them. I just want to warn you." He said, his words fast but clear.

"I promise." I meant it. He crushed my hopes of him every becoming my boyfriends, but I was happy with just being friends. I felt comfort in his presence. I hoped we would become very good friends. He smiled and hugged me. It was a close, tight hug. I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder. He started to loosen his grip, and I followed. Wouldn't want to ruin a good thing. I started to take off his coat. He instantly stopped me.

"Keep it, you can just give it to me tomorrow." He said smiling. Obviously we were going to hang out tomorrow, even though it was Saturday.

"Ok. You can just call my cell. Come in a second and I will write it down for you." I said as I started to open the door. He paused thinking. But followed me inside. Ugh. My mom forgot to turn on the heat. I could feel the chill on my cheeks. I turned to the little table by the door, tore off a small piece of paper and wrote down my number. I handed it to him. He put it into his pocket and said thanks.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to get going, wouldn't want my parents to worry. Thanks for your number, again." He said. he hadn't thanked my once, but i said your welcome anyway. To think, all this happened in one day. Matt turned around and opened the door.

"By Ellie. See ya tomorrow."

"By Matt. See ya." I replied waving as he walked down the sidwalk.


	2. Unanswered texts

I bounced up to my room after I closed the door. My mom should have been home, but she probably had to work late. I walked past the living room, when I heard a familiar voice...my dad's. Grrrreat.

"Who was that boy honey?" he asked, looking over his reading glasses.

"Just a friend dad, if you saw me hug him, it was just a friendly hug."

"It better not have been that Mathew boy..." he trailed off. He probably found an interesting article. Jeez, parents can really rain on your parade can't they? I knew I better get everything cleared up before I got in trouble. Lucky my mom wasn't home yet, or she would flip. I walked over and sat in the chair next to my dad.

"Well, it was. I know he didn't do those things. Let me continue before you jump to conclusions." I paused, "I don't know for sure that he did those things. Which, I'm sure he didn't. I'm not going to judge him on stupid rumors. He doesn't have any friends because of the way he looks. I'm going to talk to continue to talk to him. He need to be able to trust someone, I can see it in his eyes." I felt like I was rambling, but I didn't really know how to put it. I just felt it in my heart.

"Well, I trust you. Your mom, not so sure. But you have my permission to talk to him. Do what you have to do. Oh, and you might want to let me talk to you mom." He said smiling. I knew he was sincere. My dad would just tell it like it was, and he wasn't scared to say how he truly felt.

"Thanks dad!" I said jumping up and hugging him. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a feeling it would be Matt. I ran up to my room. I knew my dad wouldn't mind because he looked really anxious to get back to the paper. He must have had a stressful day at work. I plopped back on my bed and hastily pulled my phone out of pocket. Sure enough, it was Matt. I squeeled sliently with delight. Well, the text only said "hey", which was more than enough for me. I responded, "hey! whats up? =)" I flipped my phone shut and went over to my computer to check my email. It wasn't too long before he responded, "not much here. just watching TV. you?" My heart was pounding through my chest. I'm pretty sure he could hear it. I responded as fast as I could. "Just on my computer checking my email. watcha watching?" After a few minutes without Matt responded, I got a little worried. Had I don't something? I heard my mom pull in the driveway as I was heading downstairs. I stopped in my tracks. My dad had said he was going to talk to her. I better just stay in my room. It was pretty late anyway, and I was pretty tired. My phone vibrated on my desk, sounding louder against the wood. I rushed over to it. I was dissappointed to find it was just dead. I turned it off and plugged it into my charger. Well, he would just have to wait until the morning.

I went back over to my bed and laid down. I just stared at my ceiling thinking about how much had changed. It was just weird. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom. She was obviously not happy about me hanging out with Matt. My dad was on my side through and through. I couldn't believe my mom was so sure that all those rumors were true. I think that people should be given a chance, then they have to prove they can be trusted. I know Matt wouldn't do anything like that. He seemed shy at school and ate by himself. He didn't talk much in class either. I felt sorry for him. I could hear footsteps up the stairs. It was my mom. She knocked on my door as she was coming in.

"Hey honey. Mind if I talk to you about something?" I knew what was coming. I just nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, I talked with dad about Mathew. I guess I need to stop listening to everyone else. I don't want you getting obsessed with this boy, but you can hang out with him. Please just listen to yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt." she said in a very motherly tone. I don't think I could believe she was seriously letting my hang out with Matt. It was very unusualy that both my parents were on my side. Mom must have had a good day at work, and I definitely wasn't going to push my luck asking why. I just smiled and hugged her.

"Well, you better get your rest. You know how hard it is to wake up on Monday." She said as she said goodnight and walked back down to the living room. I bounced to the bathroom and got ready for bed. The tile was cold beneath my feet, but I didn't pay it much attention. I slipped quietly into my room and changed into my PJ's. I slid into my bed and under the sheets. I reached over to my table and looked at the progress of my phone. Slowly but surely. I must ask for a new phone for Christmas. I groaned and rolled over and fell asleep. My last thought was being able to talk to Matt in the morning.


	3. Wonderful, Wonderful Day

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I stretched my arm out from my blankets. I gust of cold air hit the bare skin. I pushed the button and turned off the alarm and pulled my arm back as quick as I could. I mumbled a curse under my breath as I had forgotten to turn on my little heater. I spotted my pajama pants, hoodie, and some socks. I took a deep breath, flung back my blankets, and ran on pulled on my pants, socks, and hoodie. I had never moved that fast this early. Oh well, I learned my lesson. I spotted my phone on my desk and everything flooded back to me. I couldn't wait to get to school! I also hoped he wasn't mad at me for something. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and brushed out my hair. I walked back into my room and picked out my clothes. I hastily put them on, for fear of getting frostbite. I bet the heater was broken...again. I grumbled as I walked back into the bathroom and pulled my hair back. I also sprayed some perfume on. I walked downstairs and smelled pankakes and sausage cooking. My mom must be in a good mood or something. I was greeted with a smile and warm voice.

"Good morning honey."  
"Morning mom. I see your in a good mood." I think I just jinxed it. To my surprise, she didn't get all defensive or anything. I braced myself for her to ask about Matt.  
"Yes, I am. Sit down and eat some breakfast. Well, there is actually something I want to talk about." I knew it.  
"Ok." I said as I sat down in front of a steaming stack of pancakes. My mouth watered at the sausage sitting in a pool of syrup.  
"It's about Matt. As you know, me and your father had a nice talk when I came home a couple nights ago." I just nodded. I couldn't say anythign or my food would fall out of my mouth. I had to admit, this was delicious. She continued.  
"I guess I can't really stop you from seeing him, which I won't. I am giving him a chance, but he does one thing to hurt you and I will step in. Now don't worry, I know you can handle yourself, and I don't doubt your judgement. My motherly instincts are kicking in. I just wanted to tell you how I feel." She smiled, and I knew she meant what she said.  
"Thanks Mom. That means a lot to me." I said smiling. I heard the bus honk out front.  
"Well, gotta go. Talk to you when I get home!" I said as I walked toward the front door. I grabbed Matt's coat, and pulled mine on. Grabbed my bookbag and hobbled out the door, pulling on my shoes.

I knew it had snowed, but not this much! I high stepped along my sidewalk to the bus. Great, now my pants and shoes would be wet. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time. Everyone was talking to their seat partners when I got on and stamped off the snow. My friend, Alex, waved to me and I made my way carefully along the isle and plopped down in the seat. I needed to tell her about Matt. I didn't care what she said. After we talked about her weekend, I explained everythign about what had happened. She just sat their and listened. She didn't laugh or anything. Alex just smiled and was excited for me. She knew that he didn't rape anyone. He was too nice. Matt and Alex had done a project together for some class last year. She said he was very polite and did his fare share of work.

By the time we were done talking, we were at school. I didn't see Matt, but I knew he had to be nearby. We stepped off the bus, then I saw him in all his wonderfulness. I smiled and walked up to him. He smiled back and muttered a quiet hello.

"I brought you coat back." I said holding it out a bit toward him. His eyes softened and he smiled and leaned his head a little to the right.

"I didn't mean you had to return it today, but oh well. Thanks."

"If you want me to keep it…" I trailed off laughing. He began to laugh as well. I had never heard him laugh before. It was deep, came from the stomach. I could tell people were looking at us. Their eyes wide, trying not to show any emotion though. He then stopped laughing and put his hand on the middle of my back.

"Let's go inside, its cold out here." He put the slightest pressure on my back and I moved forward without hesitating. I would follow him anywhere. Once we were inside the school, his hand fell back to his side, and he kept it there, like he had invaded my space or something. He looked stiff.

"It's fine Matt." I said smiling at him.

"What?"

"That you put your hand on my back, I really didn't care."

"What do you mean?"

"You dropped your hand like you had invaded my space or something."

"Oh. Ok." Then that was the end of that. He seemed distant again. Like something was troubling him. Then he snapped back into reality.

"Sorry for not texting you back the other night. My dad had me doing chores." His arms weren't so stiff now.

"It's fine. I'm glad my parents are preoccupied most of the time." He just chuckled and he walked me to my locker. The bell ran and he said goodbye and walked to his locker which was a ways down from mine. I got my things and went to my first hour class. Alex was with me and I knew that she would pry me for information. We sat in not passing range of each other. Luckily, our science teacher was a wee bit old and didn't notice these things. As soon as she got to teaching, I scribbled out a note and threw it behind me. I heard it fall on her desk. Success. I heard her slowly open the note, trying not to make much noise. I heard her scribble out a reply. I almost laughed when I read it. _This is too important for a stupid note, I'll talk to you at lunch, or after school._ I turned around quickly and gave her a thumbs up.

The bell rang and I ran to second hour, which was English. Matt was in my English class. I thought he should have been moved up to the smart English, but nope. Now I was glad he was in my class, and he sat in front of me. I was so thankful for this. I slowed down once I got close enough. I could see him sitting in his desk. I smiled when I walked in. The popular girl, Emma, looked at me like she was going to shank me in the back. She has secretly admired Matt forever. Everyone knew it, even Matt. Dozens of people told him. He smiled back, I was excited. I saw down, and got my things organized for class. We had a sub, looks like we will be doing a worksheet. I thought. We had like 2 minutes left until the bell rang. Wow, I had made incredible time. He turned around. "Do you mind if I sit with you and Alex at lunch?" He asked, like he even had to ask. "Sure!" I said smiling. He looked relieved. Then, all to soon, the bell rang and I saw a note fly onto my desk. I dreaded opening it, because I knew all to well who it was from.

I opened the note. I almost puked when I saw the girly handwritting. On it was neatly scribbled, _You better not get to close to Matt, he's mine._ I almost burst out laughing. I scribbled out an answer, which to my surprise came rather well. I knew it was now or never to stand up for myself and tell her what's up. I read it back over before folding it up. _And how long have you been asking him out? If he didn't go out with you yesterday, he won't go out with out today._ I erased it, something better came into my head. This was getting good. I couldn't believe I was acutally going to write this. I hastily scribbled, _jealous much?_ And sent it back. Muah hahahaha. She opened it up, and I swear I heard her growl. Alex would never belive this. I knew Matt had gotten the just of what happened, or read the note over his shoulder, I hadn't been paying attention, because he started laughing. We both looked quickly at Emma who was glaring at both of us. Matt cleared his throat, and we both looked back at the sub, who was handing out the worksheet.

The sub announced we could work in partners. I held my breath, getting ready to ask Matt, when Emma walked up and asked him before. Matt looked at her, and for a minute I thought he was going to say yes, then he said, "Sorry, but I'm working with Ellie." Then he turned his attention to me, dismissing Emma. HA! I screamed in my head at her. That's what she gets for being a cold hearted snob. She looked shocked, then mad, she stomped off to find someone else. Matt winked at me, and I smiled. We then began to work diligently the rest of the hour. When we were done, we talked about random stuff. Then the bell rang, this was the only class we had together besides study hall, and lunch. We waved as we went seperate ways down the hall, and I couldn't wait to tell Alex in our next class, and I couldn't wait for lunch.


	4. The Secret

I explained everything to Alex but the rest of the day was a blure, except for lunch. It was finally here. I hurried up and cut in line up to Alex. How she got so far ahead of me was odd, but never the less. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. We got our food, to find Matt already sitting at our table. He flashed his wonderful smile toward meand I sat down in the chair next to him. He didn't have any food. "Not hungry?" I asked. "Nope." he said smiling. Alex just sat there like the wonderful best friend that she is. We talked the rest of the lunch, Matt walked with me to dump my tray,and we purposely walked by Emma's table. She glared at us. I almost burst out laughing when I saw her face when Matt put his hand on the small of my back. His could touch pierced through my shirt and sent a shiver up my spine.

When we got back out into the hall, Alex had met up with some girl she was doing a project with. She was the best. Me and Matt found a bench along the wall, people were staring, but he didn't seem to mind them. He turned to face me and we began talking.  
"Well, I guess I better say this now. I really like you. I was lying when I said we couldn't be anymore than friends. What I mean is that it would be better if we didn't go out, but I can' hid that i like you much more than that."  
"Good, because I really like you too." I said smiling, looking into his golden eyes. He smiled his beautiful smile and held my hand. I broke the silence by saying., "So does this mean we are 'going out'?" I giggle a bit.  
"Yes. It does." He said. "Then I want you to meet my family, and I have something I really need to tell you." I couldn't imagine what it was that he needed to tell me. I was really excited to meet his family.

All to soon, the bell rang and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before we went to our lockers. Everyon saw, and I just blushed. The girl were whispering and Emma was giving me the death stare. God, was she like a stalker or something. She walked up to me and pulled me by the wrist into the bathroom. Everyone cleared out, as if on cue.  
"Look, what do I have to do to get you to stay away from Matt?"  
"I dont know. Nothing? He likes me, not you. Get over yourself, just because you have big boobs and you're easy, doesn't mean every boy is going to like you." I said rolling my eyes and left her in the bathroom staring at me with her mouth open. Matt should be proud. I ran into something solid, and cold. Matt!

He was laughing, but trying to hide it.  
"I'm guessing you heard everything?" I asked grinning.  
"I'm pretty sure everyone heard it. I'm glad you stood up to her. Props to you." He said smiling also. Emma came out and stared wide eyed at Matt. She ran down the hall and turned the corner as fast as she could. That was it, we both burst out laughing, and we both laughed well into out next class.

---------------------------------------

The bell rang and I almost squeeled with delight. The teachers were groaning, with the big pile of homework on their desks. I hurried to my locker to find Matt standing by it, his bookbag slung over his shoulder. He smiled, and I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
"Ready to meet my family?" he asked. He looked nervous though.  
"Yes. And ready to find out what you are wanting to tell me." I said smiling mischeviously. He just shook his head.  
"I'm not so sure that you do...anyway, let's get going. My dad has to leave for work soon." He said shutting my locker and holding my hand. His cold hand felt good against my hot one. I had been laying on it in class. We walked out to his amazing car. It was a Mustang Gt. He opened the door for me like a true gentleman. I slid in and set my bookbag between my feet, Matt threw his in the back seat, and then did the same with mine.

We pulled out of the parking lot, which was less crowded than usual. Perhaps we had beaten everyone out? I didn't even realize it was like 3 minutes before I normally get out here. He held my hand, and looked at me when we stopped at the stop sign. I just smiled, and he resumed his gaze on the road, although he was still holding my hand. After a few minutes, we pulled up to his house, it was set back off the road aways, surrounded by trees. I had always wanted to see the inside of it. People hardly knew it was there though. I had stumbled across the clearing when I was hiking. It was beautiful. A large modern house, with huge windows all around. Some were tinted, probably bedrooms, or bathroom. I wouldn't want people staring at me while I was going pee.  
"Well, here we are." He said as he got out, and came across to open my door. I stepped out cautiously, as to not trip in the mud.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." Matt gently lifted me up and over the puddle. I was then caught against his chest. Matt held me close, which was fine by me. He just laughed and let me go.

He led me up he front steps and into the house. His brother, Jake, and sister, Elizabeth, were sitting on the couch. They had just graduated last year. The looked at me and smiled. Jake stayed put on the couch but Elizabeth came up to me and gave me a hug.  
"It's nice to finally meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." I said grinning. Matt had made it seems like they would hate me and try to kill me or something. Matt cleared his throat and asked where his parents were. Elizabeth told him they were upstairs talking in the study. Matt took me by the hand and led me upstairs. It was just as beautiful as the downstairs. Beautiful was probably an understatement. The whole house was magnificent.

"Hello Matt. You must be Ellie." His dad, David, said warmly. His mom, April, also smiled kindly, making me feel welcome and at home here. April came up to me and gave me a quick hug, and then excused herself. Matt seemed to know something that I didn't. Then his dad spoke up.  
"Matt has told me he wants to tell you about our little secret?" I just nodded. Their little secret? This was getting weird. I had heard stories like this one, and they never ended well. Were the rumors true? I knew they weren't. Stupid TV. Putting stupid thoughts into my head.

David motioned for me and Matt to sit down in the two leather chairs in front of the desk. I just noticed how many books there were. Some looked old, and others were just mere manuscripts. I noticed that his dad re arranged some papers on the desk then looked at me intently.  
"Well, I must first ask you to forget all the myths and legends you have ever heard." I nodded again, a little confused.  
"I also want you to know, what we are about to tell you is for your own safety. And please don't laugh, and then you will soon find out why my wife had to excuse herself, she is usually very friendly." I noticed Matt smile, and then he cleared his throat when David gave him a rather harsh look.  
"Will you please just tell me?" I asked, it came out rushed, and rather shaky.  
"Of course. Well, I really don't know how to say this. We are vampires." David said. I was shoked, and I could feel my mouth drop. I think I might have even laughed. David seemed unfased and he continued.  
"We only feed on animal blood. That is why Matt doesn't eat at school, because he has no use for human food. If he seems stiff, or distant perhaps, it is because he has simply smelled your blood. He has very good control and would never hurt you...intentionally. My wife hasn't fed in a few days and your blood is sweet, and she didn't want to put any harm to you." He explained. Matt looked at me and nodded.  
"At first, I said we couldn't be any more than friends, because I didn't know if I could control myself, but I learned quickly that I could. Your blood smells sweeter to me than anyone else's. I don't know how long I've waited for someone to smell as good as you. I know, it sounds weird, but it's the only way I can explain it." He said smiling.

I felt myself relax, and found myself, oddly, believeing them. After all, it did explain a lot. They were both looking at me, waiting for me to say something.  
"Stragely enough, I believe you." I said, smiling.  
"Good, because we aren't lying..." Matt said, seriously. Then David broke in.  
"You can't tell anyone either. No human knows of our presence except you." I could tell this conversation was about to take a really serious turn.


	5. Spending time with siblings

I felt privledged that I was the only human that kne there really were vampires. Then again, it kind of scared me in a way. They both sensed that I was thinking, and they just waited for me to finish my thoughts.

"Oh, and you must know that I can read your thoughts." David said nonchalantly as he read a paper. I froze. He looked up and smiled.  
"It's fine, I can't really choose to not read thoughts, but I can control it. And you shouldn't be scared that you know." he said, going back to his paper. Well, this could be a good thing, or a bad thing. Matt just looked confused. I smiled playfully.

"You guys can trust me, I won't tell anyone. It's not like they would believe me anyway...no offense." I said. I definitely didn't want a pack of vampires on my bad side. I really hoped that David wasn't listening. They both just nodded and smiled. David must have heard me because he chuckled. Great. I pondered some thing. Then asked a question, knowing it wouldn't be safe from David.  
"So my blood smells sweet to everyone or jusy Matt?" I asked curiously. I didn't care who answered it.  
"Well, any human blood smells sweet to a vampire, but yours to me smeel exceptionally sweet to me. And it probably won't smell that sweet to any other vampire." Matt said, taking my hand. I smiled. At least I knew why he was so cold. He was a vampire. Wow, I still couldn't get used to that word. It was so weird. Two minutes ago, I would have brushed off vampires as beign fictional, but know...I was dating one.

This also got another chuckled out of David. He looked at me, then cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, sometimes I just can't help it. Anyway, if you two would excuse me, I have work to be finished." He said smiling.  
"No problem." I said politely. Matt said ok, and led my out into the hall. We found his sister looking out the window.

"I know you were listening." He said smilng. She just stuck her tongue out at him and ran downstairs. He just rolled his eyes and led me down the hall to his room. To my surprise, there wasn't a bed. Well, after I thought about it, it didn't really surpise me. After all, he didnt' need to sleep at all. I was glad my thoughts were safe now. "

"You look surprised, it's because there is no bed isn't it?" He asked, sitting on the couch, in front of a floor to ceiling window, which looked through the forest. A beautiful veiw. I sat next to him.  
"Yeah, but after I thought about it, it made since, considering you don't need to sleep." I said giggling.  
"Very good, you're catching on." He said, holding my hand again. Playing with my fingers.  
"So, what exactly can you do?" I asked. He looked at me, as if thinking. He smiled.  
"Well, I have super-human senses, I don't need to sleep, or breath, or eat." He said. I nodded and rested on my head on his shoulder.

And we just sat there. My stomach gurgle, and of course he heard. He just laughed and picked me up and twirled me around. "Humans need to eat though." I laughed too and he led my downstairs into the kitchen. Obviously there wasn't anyone in it. He flipped on the lights.  
"We like to keep the act." He said opening the freezer. He pulled out a cheese pizza.  
"How did you know?" I asked smiling.  
"You get it at school all the time." He said rolling his eyes and unwrapped it, and then pre-heated the oven. I sat in a chair at the bar. He leaned on it. We talked for a bit, until the oven beeped, then he slid the pizza into it.

"Silly human." He said kissing my cheek.  
"Ew! PDA!" Jake said laughing. I could feel my cheeks turn pink. Matt grinned and then walked across the bar and kissed me on the lips. It was wonderful. It would have been better had Jake not been watching. His eyes were wide, like he couldn't believe Matt was kissing me. Then he pulled back slowly. He then turned back to Jake.

"How did you like that?" He asked cheekily. Jake made a gagging sound.  
"I hope I never have to see that again." He said flatly and walked out the back door, and then started to run into the forest, more than likely hunting.

"Well, that was...interesting." I said laughing. Matt began laughging too. He sat on the stool next to me. I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I groaned when I saw it was my home phone number. I pressed send and said hello, knowing it was my mom. Sure enough...

"Hey honey."  
"Hey Mom." I said, trying to sound happy.  
"Where are you at?" Crap, I knew I forgot something.  
"I'm sorry mom, I forgot to tell you that I was going to Matt's house after school."  
"Oh." She sounded worried. Matt came up and put his ear next to my phone.  
"Mom, it's just some simple studying, and I thought I told you to trust me." I said. I didn't need to hide anything from Matt. Why should I?  
"Ok. Well, it's not that. I know how me and your dad were when we were teenagers..." She paused, I had to break in. Matt backed away slowly with wide eyes. Haha. He jsut had to listen.  
"Mom. Let's not go there. Gotta go. Bye!" I said, trying not to laugh at Matt's expression. She said good-bye. I hung up, then busted out laughing. Matt couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Sorry you had to hear that." I said smiling.  
"It's fine. I know how you feel, only my 'parents' didn't acutally concieve me, but that doesn't stop them..." He said.  
"Yes. Well, I think we need to change the subject." I said. Matt nodded then went over to the oven to check on the pizza. Right when he went over there, it began beeping. He turned off the oven and took out the pizza. It looked delicious.  
"Just a minute to cool down." He said, walking back over and sitting down. "No offense, but how do you eat that?" He continued.  
"I don't really know. Must be a human thing." I said smilng. He rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"Yes. But of course we didn't have cheese pizza when I was first born." He said holding my hand.

I rolled my eyes, which got a laugh out of Matt. After a bit it was cool enough. He served me my pizza on a fancy china plate.  
"Are you sure you want me to eat off this?" I asked curiously.  
"Sure. It's not like we will ever use them." he said. Of course, how stupid was I? He seemed to pick up on my thoughts, although it wasn't him who could read them, and he gently squeezed me hand.

I finished eating and we talked for a bit. Then Jake came through the back door, and a gust of wind came with it. It blew my hair a little bit and Matt went stiff. I figured this would be a good time for me to walk over to the sink. I slowly got up and walked over to the sink, and set my plate in. It made a soft clink sound as the china touched the metal sink. Then I felt Jake behind me. I jumped a little when he touched my shoulder. Would I ever get used to this?

"It's alright. Matt's gonna go get a deer or something, so you can come in the living room and watch TV with me and Elizabeth." He said politely. I just nodded and followed him into the living room. Elizabeth was already sitting on the couch, watching Gossip Girl. I hardly watched that show, but it was pretty good. "

"Liz, you know how I hate this show." he said groaning. Obviously she had made him watch it before. She rolled her eyes at him, then laughed.  
"I know. That's why I make you watch it. It's fine though, me and Ellie can watch it upstairs in my room." She said smiling at me. I found it kind of odd. I had heard that she was a real snob when she was a senior, and other things, but they were clearly false. Or did it have something to do with the fact she was a vampire, and she just looked better than everyone else. Beautful was underated for her. Gorgeous was better, but still not good enough. Before I got completely lost in my thoughts, I smiled back at her. 'Liz' motioned for me to follow her upstairs, which I did.

She led me to her room. It had medium stained hardwood floors, and the walls were a creme color. The furniture looked expensive, but it all flowed nicely. There was a large screen TV against the far wall, with couches surrounding it. There was also a CD player, and CD's scattered around. Magazines were also a common item found on shelves, or tables. There was a closet, which didn't surprise me, clearly filled to capacity with different clothes. I had never noticed how fashion forward her clothes were. It made mine seem so...cheap. After all, she looked like a model in anything. She could probably pull off sweats and a flannel shirt, and have it be the new "In" trend.

"You can sit anywhere. Matt should be back in a few minutes. I'm glad we can have some time to hang out though." Elizabeth said. It surprised me that she was being so nice. Not that I really knew her before. Of course there were rumors, but I hardly believed any of them. Other people did, which made me kind of mad. Know that I really did, kind of, know them. I quickly learned that all of the rumors about all of them were completely false.  
"Ok. I'm glad we can hang out too." I said smiling. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside Elizabeth. "If you want somethign to drink or anything, just help yourself to the mini-fridge in the corner." She said pointed to a small white refridgerator.  
"Thanks." I said. Liz turned on the TV to Gossip Girl. I hado nly watched that show a couple times, but never found the time to watch it. Elizabeth seemed transfixed on the TV. All I could think about was Matt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter_ 6 coming soon!_


	6. Life threatening fun

Elizabeth was still as a statue, now that I knew she was a vampire, she didn't have to act human. I tried to watch the television but I just couldn't stop thinking about Matt. Then to my surprise he was suddenly sitting by me. I jumped a little, then laughed. He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and he just touched my cheek with his cold hand. He smiled at me. His eyes were like butterscotch instead of almost black. **"Bye Liz."** He said as he picked me up and carried me into his room. She didn't even say anything as she was transfixed on the TV. He set me down gently on the couch. **"Sorry about earlier, I hope Liz didn't try to eat you."** He said laughing a bit. I was glad to see him in a better mood and not so stiff around me. I tried not to think he really wanted to drink my blood. **"It's alright. And no, she didn't."** I said grinning. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips again. They were cold but I kissed back. It was wonderful to be in his strong arms. I felt safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I felt wanted and loved.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket but I didn't want to stop kissing Matt. He pulled back, but slowly. I smiled as I reached for my phone. _Honey. I think it's time to come back home. Don't want to wear out your welcome._ I groaned as I replied an "ok." She just didn't get it. But moms are here to ruin everything, but I still loved her. Matt got a puzzled look on his face. **"My mom. She says I have to go home. Don't want to wear out my welcome."** I said, rolling my eyes. He just chuckled. **"You could stay here all night and it wouldn't bother us. Of course you might have to sleep eventually, but I would watch over you."** He said sincerely. He really meant it. I couldn't help but hugging him. **"I love you."** I muttered into his shoulder, knowing he could hear me. **"I love you too Ellie."** He said. And I knew he meant it. **"Now we better go. Don't want your mom to be upset at me."** He said as he picked me up again. I could get used to this whole not walking thing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flew down the stairs. I buried my face in his neck, I couldn't look at the ground rushing past me and dangerous speeds, but I knew he wouldn't drop me.

We were suddenly by his car. He opened the door and carefully put me in the seat. I smiled at him as he shut the door then walked around to his side and got in. We didn't even need to say anything on the ride home, probably because we didn't really have any time. Where it would have taken me about 10 minutes to drive to my house, it only took him 5. I was slowly getting used to his fast driving, but it was goign to be harder than I though. Lucky I don't get car sick. We pulled in my driveway and I saw my mom look out of the window. **"I want you to go straight up to your bedroom because I have a surprise for you."** He said grinning playfully. I smiled and nodded. I got out of the car and walked up to my house. My mom greeted me at the door and ushered me in. She had a happy look on her face and asked me all about my "date." I explained every little detail to her, then told her I had to get upstairs and finish my homework. She let me go and I walked into my room, shocked at who I saw laying on me bed. Matt.

I jumped on my bed next to him and sat down. **"Well, this is your surprise!"** He said smiling. **"It's the best surprise ever!"** I said laughing a bit. How had he gotten in? Well, it didn't really matter to me, just as long as he was here. I sat down on the bed facing him. **"You know you really should lock your window."** He said smiling. **"Well, it's not like I have a vampire wanting to sneak into my room everyday."** I explained, giggling. **"You better not!"** He said, trying to be serious, but we both ended up laughing. I laid down next to him and put my head on his chest. It was weird not to hear a heartbeat, but it didn't really matter. Who said you have to be alive to be in love? **"Your thinking about something."** He said, playing with my hair. **"Just thinking about you."** I said tilting my head so I could look at him. He was smiling. I love it when he smiled. **"Ah. And I was thinking of you."** Matt told me. I snuggled up next to him even though he was cold, good thing I didn't mind it. **"You know it kind of defeats the purpose of snuggling if the other has no body heat."** He said playfully. **"Well do you mind it?"** **"Well, no." **He replied.** "Good, then don't complain."** I said playfully. We just laid there, not saying anything. We didn't need to.

Then I head my mom coming up the stairs. Before I knew it Matt was gone and my mom was standing in my room. **"What happened to doing your homework?"** She asked, grinning. **"Got a bit tired. And I was thinking about things."** I explained. It's not like I could tell her Matt had snuck in through my window and was somewhere in my room. **"About Matt?"** She said laughing. Why couldn't she just shut up? **"Yes."** I confessed, blushing, knowing he could hear everyword, then again, it's not like I was lying. **"I'm so glad you had a good time. And I'm glad he proved me wrong. You just seem so happy."** Mom said, getting all motherly on me. **"Thanks mom. Well, can we talk later? I have a history report due in a couple days."** I said, kind of lying. It was due in a week, not two days. She just smiled at went back downstairs and I flopped back on my bed.

Matt came out of the closet and he was grinning. **"Go ahead, say whatever you want to say."** I said, rolling my eyes. **"First of all, your a liar, and second...you loooove me." **Matt said, drawing out the love. I laughed at him. **"Well, I needed to get her out of here. And I do love you. You know that."** I said giggling. Before I knew it, Matt had his arms wrapped around my waist, and was looking into my eyes. **"And you know I love you."** He said, still looking into my eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were cold, but the kiss was more than welcomed. Instinctively I moved myself closer to him. He pulled back a little and murmered **"Don't push your luck silly little human."** I could tell he was smiling. **"Alright."** I said softly and then he moved his lips back to mine. His arms were still around my waist, but I let him move me when he wanted. I didn't want to tempt him more than I already was without knowing it. Eventually he did move me closer to him, and I was glad he wasn't thirsty because I wanted to keep kissing him forever. Then I inhaled to regain my breath. His eyes grew darker and a small growl erupted in his throat. He had me pinned on my bed and his teeth were hanging dangerously above my jugular when I let out small wimper. I hoped he was playing around, but my gut instinct was telling me otherwise. This is what I fear the most.

Matt managed to tear himself away from me and I staggered back a couple feet. He was across the room before I could even blink and he was facing away from me. His hands were balled up into fists and he was mumbling things that I couldn't understand. His head was down. I could tell he was mad, was he mad at me, or himself? I didn't want to say anything, I couldn't say anything. I knew all he needed was time. I couldn't believe this was happening, or happened rather. I told myself I wasn't scared and I braced myself in case this very thing happened, but now that it actually did, I was scared out of my freaking mind. Then he faced me and his eyes were dark, almost black. Which meant he was hungry, and thirsted for my blood more than normal. He walked up to me and held his hand up to my face and I instictively flinched away. **"I'm so sorry Ellie. I didn't mean to. It just happened so fast...I didn't have time to think. Please don't cry."** He said softly, but loud enough that I could hear. I looked in his dark eyes and smiled. I didn't cry, but had been dangerously close. I knew that this would probably happen eventually, and he had warned me about it.

I couldn't be mad, or scared. But I couldn't help feeling a little hesitant. **"It's fine. No harm no foul."** I said, my voice shaking a bit, but I still managed to hang on to my smile. I knew it hurt him when I flinched away. His eyes looked upset, hurt, angry. **"I'm so...upset, at myself. If I ever hurt you in anyway, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."** He confessed, and I knew he meant it. I hugged him, but only for a moment. **"Ellie. I almost kill you and you hug me and tell me it's ok. It's alright to be mad at me."** He said grinning. His eyes were still dark, but they were lighter, happier. **"I can't stay mad at you. I was scared but...I don't really know. All I know is that I love you and will do anything to help you."** I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I could tell he was holding his breath though. That's one great thing about having a vampire for a boyfriend. Even when they try to kill you, they can hold their breath.


	7. I can't live without you

We just sat on my bed until my eyelids started growing heavy, and I could tell that Matt knew I was tired. I really didin't want to stop talking with me, and I didn't want him to leave. I just couldn't believe how much I needed him. **"The human is getting tired."** He said chuckling. **"No I'm not."** I lied. Of course I yawned after I said it. He just shook his head and smiled. **"Alright, I am. I just don't want you to leave."** I said, my eyes looking in his golden ones, although they were slightly darker from our incident earlier, but let's not go there. **"I'm surprised you want me to stay after I almost killed you."** he said with a straight face, and I knew he wasn't joking. He was always beating himself up if he acidently slipped up, or did something vampire-ish. I couldn't really expect him to act human. He had been a vampire for like what, a hundred years or so? **"I don't want you to stress over it. It's done. You didn't kill me. I just need you here."** I said in a rush, trying to get my thoughts together. I knew he would be able to tell I was still flustered. But its not like I had any thought of thinking vampires exist, let alone dating one. And the thought about him drinking my blood, and turning into a vampire were still surreal to me. Matt just smiled and gently touch my cheeck, his palm was cold against my skin. I knew he believed me. **"But I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you, or if anything happened to you."** He said softly. Of course I knew this. **"I know. Just tell me you'll stay."** I pleaded. I yawned again, and I hoped he would say yes too, because unlike him, I needed sleep to funtion and I knew my parents would probably be up to check on me if I didn't have my light out soon.

**"Of course I will stay."** He said. Then he gently coaxed me to lay back, and I was nestled in the crook of his arm. He kissed him forehead. Being so close to his body was cold, and I couldn't help but shivering. He reached down and pulled the blankets over me, but still had me in his arms. I felt so safe here, so wanted and loved. I didn't know if I could even explain the emotions I was feeling. They seemed to be all jumbled up inside. Depsite my internal delema, I fell asleep with a gentle smile on my face. I was in the arms of my true love, even though he was a vampire that wanted to suck my blood.

_**| next day |**_

I woke up, my muscles sore from not moving all night. Of course Matt was still there, although he was sitting in my chair, reading a book. Reading? Whatever, he's a vampire, he does what he wants. **"Good morning sweetie."** He said, suddenly sitting in the bed beside me. He kissed me on the forehead again and I smiled. **"Good morning."** I said, letting out a yawn. I had slept very well last night. Better than I had in a long time. **"I doubt I will ever get used to that super speed."** I said, chuckling. He looked a little tense, as if something was going on that I didn't know about. Then he chuckled as well. I knew he would probably end up telling me eventually. Right now I didn't care if he was keeping anything from me, I was just glad he had stayed. **"I'm assuming you slept well, considering I had to practically pry you off of me when I had to get up."** He said grinning mischeviously. I blushed a deep crimson color and he touched my cheek softly, cocking his head to the side. His eyes were slightly darker, probably from me being embarassed all the time. **"Sorry. Yeah, I did."** I said, my cheecks still hot. He just shook his head. **"Always sorry for things you can't help. Why do you do that?"** He asked, dropping his hand. I shrugged my shoulders. **"I don't know. Just habbit I guess."** I muttered. I did say sorry too mich, but I didn't want him, or anyone else to be mad at me. **"Don't be. You say sorry again, and there will be serious conseqences."** Matt said playfully. **"Like what?"** I asked, raising one eyebrow.

**"I don't know...just say it again and you will see."** He teased, egging me on. **"No."** I said, shaking my head, lifting my chin up. **"I'm leaving because you make me act like a monster."** He said, getting up and walking out. I thought he was kidding but he started climbing out the window. **"I'm sorry! Dont' go!"** I said a bit loudly, but I know he could hear me even if I whispered. I couldn't help my human nature. Then I realized he was kidding, and had paused before he started climbing. **"There you go. Now you will have to be punished." **Matt said smiling as he ran, slow enough for me to see, over to me. He pinned me back to the bed, smiling mischeviously. I squealed a little. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I had forgotten about my parents. Matt looked towards the door, then ran into my closet. I couldn't help but laugh. Then my mom burst through the door. **"Everythign alright?"** She asked, looking around as if she knew someone was in here. If only she knew. **"Yeah. I just tripped and fell back on my bed is all."** I said smiling. I sat up and brushed out my hair non-chalantly. **"I could've sworn I heard somone else up here. Oh well, just be careful."** She said, giving me one final glance before she walked out. Poor naive mother. I shrugged and fell back on the bed. Then Matt walked out slowly, looking both ways. **"That was a very very close call." **He said, shaking his head, and then sitting beside me. That was his biggest fear, was getting caught and not being able to see me. Or that's what my biggest fear was, and I couldn't imagine his being any different.

**"Lucky you're a vamp and you can run super fast."** I said, grinning. He just rolled his eyes, then in an instant had me pinned back on my bed. **"You horrible horrible person."** I said. Matt looked shocked. **"What did you just call me Liz?" **He asked. **"Horrible person?"** I asked, quite curious as to why he was shocked. I was just kidding. Then he flung himself onto the bed beside me, laying in his back. **"You called me a person."** He let out a long, exsaperated sigh. **"So?" **I asked. **"So? Being called a person, is just so weird."** He said, playing with a wrinkle on my sheets. **"Quit being so angsty and kiss me again already."** I said scooting closer to him and gently pushed my mouth against his. I felt him stiffen at first, but then he melted against me, and cupped my cheek with his hand. It was wonderful, but it ended all to soon. He leaned back smiling. **"You definitely know how to tempt me."** He said chuckling. I was smiling like an idiot. I was surprised that he would even like me, but I guess it was my blood. Then it dawned on me. Was he just using me for my blood, or did he like me. I knew I was just over analyzing it, but I couldn't help wondering.

**"What's wrong?" **Matt asked softly, looking into my eyes. I just shook my head smiling, knowing I couldn't say anything. **"Nothing. Just thinking."** I said. Matt just nodded. **"You tend to do that alot."** He replied, chuckling, as his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing it. **"I wish I could trade my life for my human one again, so I could be with you."** He said, staring into my eyes. I could tell he was more thinking than actually talking. **"We can be together now. You could turn me into a vampire."** I said, not thinking about what he would probably do next. He jumped off the bed. **"I would never do that to you. You don't get it. Everyday I wish I could be human, to be able to live, love you, and then we would die. But I'm cursed to live forever. I don't know what I will do without you."** He said, sitting in the chair. I got up off the bed too and went and sat in his lap, cuddling against him. **"But I don't know what I will do without you either."** I whispered, leaning against his shoulder and closing my eyes, breathing in his warm smell. Then he kissed me head. "**We have many long years together. I just don't want you cursed with the same life I have."** He whispered back, although I could barely hear him. I couldn't live without him, there weren't any if's and's or but's about it. I was going to make him turn me into a vampire.


	8. Slow down

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just sitting in the chair. I was plotting, but as to what Matt was thinking was beyond me. I wish just once, I could get into his head, to hear what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said softly, and I barely heard him. He gently pushed my hair behind my ear. I just smiled up at him.

"It's fine." But he just shook his head.

"No, it's not. It's not your fault I was cursed to this life. I just get defensive even when me and my family talk about it. I don't know why you would so willingly give up your life for me, to be a vampire, to be cursed." But I stopped him.

"Because, everything feels right with you. I can't really explain it." I didn't know why I wanted to explain it, I know it probably wouldn't help him make me a vampire. But I could try couldn't I?

"You are weird. You know that right?" He asked smiling.

"Yes. A weirdo who is in love with a vampire." I said grinning back.

"And I am a weirdo who is in love with a human." He brought me closer to his chest, then he looked as if he got an idea, which he did.

"Ellie, we are going out. I'm going to go home and change, and I will pick you up in like five minutes." He said, and I knew he was up to something.

"Alright." I said, getting up from his lap.

"Don't worry." He said laughing as he leaped out the window. I don't think I would ever get used to that either. I just rolled my eyes and turned to my closet to pick out something to wear. My favorite pair of jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie did the trick. And I knew where my favorite tennis shoes were. I was just heading downstairs when I heard a honk from outside. Wow, it did only take him five minutes.

"I'm going out with Matt." I said as I hugged my mom good-bye. She looked rather shocked and just nodded. I jogged to the car and hopped inside.

"Told you five minutes."

"I'm a girl. I can't do anything in five minutes." I retorted with a smile. I had absolutely no idea where he was taking me, but I was highly intrigued.

"It might take a while to get there." He said. But we were already going close to eighty miles per hour.

"Aren't you going to slow down?" my voice was shaky.

"Oh. Right. I've driven like this for...a while. Please trust me Ellie." He said rolling his eyes at my obvious human-ness.

"Alright." What could I say? He was a vampire, perfect at everything. "Can I have a hint where we are going?" He shook his head stubbornly. "You are infuriating." I said, althought my voice was light and playful.

"I know." He said grinning back at me. Within about 30 minutes, we were pulling into a small drive, which seemed to lead deep into the forest. "We're going to have to walk from here." He said as he got out and stepped around to my side, more like appeared by my door, and opened it for me.

"Okay." I wasn't that athletic and me and the forest didn't get along. I wasn't one with nature to put it nicely.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Super-strength, remember?" he asked chuckling.

"Oh, right." I muttered. I hopped on his back and then he set off, at not just a run, but a vampire run. This was way more awesome than anything I had ever done. I don't think I breathed the whole time he was running. We were weaving through trees, coming dangerously close to them. A few times I gasped with surprise. Matt would just chuckle at me.

"We're here." He said, gently setting me down, then catching me when I stumbled. It was a nice, quaint little cottage. It was...perfect. Like something out of a fairytale or something.

"David and Jillian built it for me, Jake, and Elizabeth. Like our own house." he said, leading me up the small stairs and through the front door. The inside was even more picturesque.

"It's...perfect." Was all I could say. Two of the walls were bookshelves, filled with books. Overflowing was more like it. There were classics, more than likely first editions. I walked the length, tracing my fingers over the spines reading timeless titles.

"I figured you would like it." He said, sitting in a well worn chair underneath a window. I could just imagine him sitting here, book in hands, reading for hours on end. I sat in his lap smiling, I didn't think I ever stopped smiling when I was around him. He pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly into him.

"You know we really shouldn't be together." I nodded, and laid my head on his shoulder. I wished we could stay like this forever. I didn't want anything but him, I didn't need anyone, or anything other than him. He was like my own little world, so simple, yet so complex. I wanted to know everything about him, everything about his family. And I knew I would. There was no way I could live without him, and I really hoped he realized that.

"But since when did that stop anyone else?" I asked, looking up at his golden eyes, which had grown slightly darker since we arrived at the cottage. I really hoped he wasn't struggling. I hated when he had to fight so hard to be around me. But if he would change me. I knew now wasn't the time to bring it up, I didn't want to ruin a perfect moment. Matt shrugged, and I could tell behind those large, expressive eyes, the wheels of his brain were turning, thinking. I could watch him all day. And it seemed as if my whole being revolved around his, and his around mine. We were already so in tune to each other. It was almost scary.

"Ellie, I love you so much. So much it hurts. I never want to be away from you, but I don't know how you can live with me around. I don't want this life for you. You deserve better." He murmured, his lips brushing against my cheek. His words stung.

"But, I can't live without you. That's the thing. I never want you to leave. Matt, I need you." And ever word that spilled from my mouth was true. Every fiber of my existence craved this boy, this man. He wasn't going to win this argument. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought myself closer to him. And we just sat there, perfectly content with each other's company.


End file.
